One Piece Admirals Battle Royale
One Piece Admirals Battle Royale is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Kizaru vs Akainu vs Aokiji! The battle of the Admirals! Will Akainu take this in a shower of magma, will Aokiji put his competition on ice, or will Kizaru be too fast for them? Interlude Cue Invader Wiz: Justice, a powerful and fair tool when used in the right hands, but in the wrong hands, it can lead to the oppresive World Government of the ever expanding and vast world of One Piece. Boomstick: But you get to see them do it with kickass devil fruit powers! Hell yeah! Wiz: Specifically, the three admirals all use Logia type fruits, but we'll get into that later. Boomstick: Like Kizaru, the light-headed admiral of light. Wiz: Aokiji, the admiral of Ice. Boomstick: And Akainu! The volcano guy! Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who wold win a Death Battle... Akainu (Cue Akainu Attacks) Wiz: Although we haven't been given much information about his past, Akainu was a high ranking marine who was known as Vice Admiral Sakazuki before he was promoted to Admiral. He mandated the destruction of a whole evacuation ship of civillians and soldiers, claiming that it had to be destroyed in the special case a single scholar had sneaked on board. Boomstick: Being in a world where Pirates equals Good and Marines equals bad, he's gonna be a dick! Am I right? (imitates a bad evil laugh) Wiz: Quite literally, he's one of the most evil amongst the marines, an adamant believer in Absolute Justice. He even tried to kill Coby, since he had no use for soldiers who "didn't believe in justice" Boomstick: Justice, because its Just Us! Wiz: Anyhow, Akainu oversaw the execution of Portgas D. Ace alongside his fellow admirals during Marineford; where we would see the extent of his powers and abilities. (Cue One Piece - Justice) Boomstick: Akainu wields a mighty physique and his durability is nothing to scoff at! Wiz: ...that's true. He survived two Quake enchanced blows at point-blank range from Whitebeard, and a no holds barred beating from the strongest man in the world. Even with being injured that badly, he was still able to fight Whitebeard's pirates, two former Warlords of the Sea; Sir Crocodile, and Jinbe, all simultaneously. His stamina is inhuman, being able to defeat a plethora of foes and still kept on going without any sign of wearing out. Boomstick: He even defeated Jinbe, Emperor Ivankov, and that Inuyasha guy! Wiz: Its Emporio Ivankov, and Inazuma. He also has unimaginable strength, stopping Whitebeard's Bisento with just a leg, and having one of the most well developed hearing skills amongst the navy. Boomstick: He used his hearing to sense even the underwater shit in your aquarium before the Marineford War began! Wiz: But that isn't all of it; he is one of those that can manifest the mysterious known as Haki and quite possibly one of the most powerful devil fruits out there: the Magu Magu no Mi, or Magma magma fruit. Boomstick: Don't let Magma powers make you think it's such a crappy idea! Sure, if my wife ate one of those, she'd be not just hot figuratively, but also literally! Magma Magma fruit rocks! Wiz: Which wife? You've divorced so many times they'd be filling up my house right now. Boomstick: With that kind of power, Akainu could pull off many tricks! His is a Logia fruit, which makes perfect logical sense if you think about it! He can transform his body into lava and control at it his whim, and he can even let attacks simply pass right through him! With enough strength, he can even change the weather in a particular area, like in Punk Hazard, where he transformed one side of it into a blazingingly hot hell on Earth, literally. Only problem is, Haki, Seastone, being caught with your pants down, and his special elemental weakness can let you hit him. Wiz: All Vice Admirals and above possess the mysterious unknown power and ability known as Haki. Haki is present in all living things, but only through training and or an inherent ability lets you harness it for yourself. Wiz: Akainu posseses the Armament Haki, which enables him to hit other Logia users, although their powers are still intact, and create something akin to invisible armor around himself. Significant physical force however, can overcome the armor, and a stronger user of Armament Haki can break through the armor, as well as Logia as well. Akainu's Haki allowed him to withstand from two Haki users and come out fine. Boomstick: Not so surprisingly, you can also use it to enchance already powerful attacks! Akainu sure is a beast! Wiz: Not only that, but after Sengoku resigned his position, he became the new fleet admiral at Aokiji's dismay. In addition, he is not without his glaring flaws. He cannot swim, due to being a devil fruit user, and if more than one half of his body is covered in water, he is immobilized. Boomstick: But Akainu proves himself that he's amongst the toughest, most hard-line marines of all time! Akainu: Quite an entrance, son of Dragon... Aokiji (Cue Aokiji Kaku Katariki) Wiz: Aokiji; real name Kuzan, is the first of the three admirals to debut in the One Piece story. Nominated by the proud fleet admiral Sengoku for position of fleet admiral, he would indirectly be involved in the incident at Ohara that gave the marines the excuse they needed to place a bounty on the head of one Nico Robin, a future member of the Strawhat Pirates. Later on; he would be appalled by the actions of the former vice admiral Sakazuki, known to many as Akainu, who was promoted to Admiral for his actions in service to the World Government. He would then participate in the Battle of Marineford; alongside his fellow admirals. Boomstick: Despite being a marine; Kuzan's easily the most affable of all three admirals! He's very laid-back, follows the principle of Lazy Justice, and is surprisingly lazy for such a high ranking marine! He even is an honorable opponent in battle, keeping his word when he fought Luffy one on one. In spite of this, he is still a devout follower of the World Government, following orders, but on occasion, found that his own ideals and principles were in stark contrast to the orders he was given. He's kind of like Frosty the Snowman, don't you think? They even got similar abilities! (Cue Aokiji Confronts Doflamingo) Boomstick: Seemingly amongst all of the admirals, Aokiji also possesses superhuman physical attributes! He took on the Monster Trio of the Strawhats, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, without a scratch; took a Haki Kick from Marco the Phoenix, and moments later, he recovered without injury! His jumping and hearing is very impressive, being able to freeze two tsunamis that dwarfed Marineford, which were created by an angry White Mustache! I mean, beard, as well as hearing things below the surface of the sea, like Akainu! Wiz: Aokiji's powers stem from both his Haki, which we explained in Akainu's section, and his Logia Devil Fruit, the Hie Hie no Mi, or the "Ice Ice Fruit." As the name suggests, it allows you to- Boomstick: Shut your trap Wiz, my explanations better! He can turn into, control, and create Ice, just from his body or even his fingertips! Nearly anyone who gets in contact with him, will experience the chills of Old Man Winter! The Monster Trio had to learn this lesson the hard way when they fought him, and they got frostbitten and immobilized just like that! Just like any other Logia fruit, he can also let attacks simply pass right through him! And his Haki, don't get me started, it lets you HIT Logia Users! Gimme Gimme Gimme! Wiz: Not only that, but his ice powers are tremendous, capable of freezing Sea Kings, who dwarfed most ships of the Grand Line, giants, and even several square miles of ocean, with just moments. Typically in a fight, he would use his fruit to freeze foes solid, and he can perform this simply by touching them. Afterwards, he would usually threaten to shatter their now fragile forms. Aokiji's fruit and his skill with it is so powerful that it changed the weather of half of Punk Hazard, transforming it into a frozen land of ice and snow in his fight against Akainu. Boomstick: And if you think that's not enough, despite having the weaknesses of all fruit users, Aokiji can simply freeze the water to cross the ocean, easily circumventing such a glaring flaw! But Aokiji be warned, his laziness is his downfall in fights against his equals, not seeming to take most fights seriously! And I almost forgot! His Ice is far tougher than normal Ice! Wiz: But Aokiji's unique fruit, and his tenacity when he fought Akainu, means that he is definitely no push-over, even in long-drawn out fights. If Aokiji can keep his laziness in check and emphasize on his Ice abilities, he can freeze his competition, down to the bones. Aokiji: This thing called justice... changes shape depending on where you stand. Kizaru Wiz: Born to an unknown family at an unknown date, not much is shown about one Borsalino's past. He makes his first mark in the main plotline at the Sabaody chain of islands, where Kizaru himself spoke with the fleet admiral Sengoku to handle the situation; volunteering to deal with the intrusion himself. Almost effortlessly, the admiral would take on the Supernovas on that island, and then has a try at the Straw Hat pirates. He immobilized Zoro, and nearly killed him with his power, until he was stopped by the elderly Silvers Rayleigh. He would soon find himself in the midst of the massive Marineford War, a colossal battle that would cost the World Government their headquarters. In spite of the chaos ravaging the war, Kizaru always remained calm and cheerful, even when Whitebeard reveals the powerful extent of his fruit. Boomstick: He's kinda like me! The biggest troll of the admirals; Kizaru almost never gets serious, unless he's facing some of the strongest characters in the One Piece world! He even complied with Benn Beckmann's command to stop what he was doing, only to resume attacking several moments later! Man, this guy should go in the Troll Hall of Fame! Benn Beckman held Kizaru at gunpoint, his hand resting on the trigger, poised for the shot. Benn uttered; Benn Beckmann: Hold it right there, Kizaru! Kizaru: Oops, your Benn Beckmann! Wiz: Kizaru's most impressive assets are his fruit, considered to be one of the most powerful among st the Logia fruits, his astonishing physique, and his Haki, ubiquitous among st the ranks of the Vice Admirals and above. Boomstick: Kizaru is said to be one of, if not the strongest fighter within the World Government and Marines! He can hold down the great bisento of Whitebeard with just one foot, and can fight toe to toe with Rayleigh and Whitebeard despite their powerful Haki! Even when he got kicked to the ground by Marco, he emerged as if he was brand new! His hearing is amazingly well, able to pick up activity underwater before the Marineford War. He even holds amazing accuracy and precision, when he shot and destroyed the key to Ace's shackles, even at a distance. Let there be LIGHT! Wiz: As explained in the previous analysis', Logia fruits allow one to become, control, and create a particular element, as well as simply letting objects pass right through him as if the user wasn't there to begin with. With Kizaru, he uses the Pika Pika no Mi, or the "Glint Glint fruit." This fruit endows the power of Light on Kizaru, allowing him to travel at the speed of light, but only if he is reflecting himself to do so. His trademark attack is him kicking at "the speed of light", in addition to firing light blasts from his fingers or feet, with signature precision and accuracy. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, causing great explosions and easily leveling buildings. To stand up to Haki based attacks, he can conjure a literal "Lightsaber", allowing him to duel haki-users like Rayleigh. Boomstick: Kizaru shows his considerable skill with his haki, and as we explained previously, it also allows him to hit Logia users! Wiz: But ultimately, Borsalino's downfall is that of all devil fruit users, as the sea's hatred of them causes devil fruit users to sink like anchors. Additionally, he cannot travel at light speed normally, and must create a mirror path to travel at light speed, unless he wants to travel in a straight path without having to perform such a move. Doing so will disallow him from changing his flight path unless he halts committing such a move. Boomstick: Yet Kizaru's speed and precision definitely give him an edge in this upcoming battle! He could certainly outrun his competition! Kizaru: Ever been kicked at the speed of light? Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! The three admirals each sat on an ornately decorated chair; fit for a person with status such as them. The three of them each were perched several yards from one another, and the admiral in the red spoke. "Each of you has shown disrespect towards me, weakness in your battles with the defiant Straw Hats, and let the malice of the Pirates spread throughout the Grand Line. It is time that you will be executed right here." Akainu calmly stated. "Oooohhh... Whats this about execution? You, Akainu, you sure are sca''arryy''..." Kizaru sarcastically slurred the last word of his sentence. He simply lifted himself from his chair, and strided away in quiet footsteps. "Arararara, it is about time we settle our long disputed quarrel right here!" Aokiji exclaimed in his rare moment of passion, ripping leaves from a nearby plant, almost perfectly encased into it's vase container. Aokiji blew a breathe of cold, icy air from his mouth, petrifying and coating the fragmented leaves in cold, hard ice. "Icesaber!" Aokiji declared, as he drew his weapon. Akainu responded with disdain, as his fists began to deform; morphing and shaping themselves into insatiably hot lava. Kizaru nonchalantly turned his head toward the sky, and in an instant, he blinked from where he used to be, to in the sky. The trio prepared for an imminent battle, each knowing it would be a long, and tedious fight. FIGHT! (Cue One Piece - Facing Three Admirals) (Cue Luffy vs Ratchet Round 2) K.O! K.O! Results Boomstick: The Winner is _______ Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Who would you root for? Akainu Aokiji Kizaru Who do you think will win? Akainu Aokiji Kizaru Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales